Notícias
by deiamartins
Summary: Em um jantar, Grissom se despede de seus colegas antes de se aposentar. Contando algumas notícias sobre sua vida.


_Título: Notícias  
Autoria: Deiamcsi  
Notas: Desculpe-me se não ficou bom!!!  
Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI não são meus._

"Então, Gil... Porquê você nos convidou para este jantar?" Perguntou Brass.

Grissom convidou para jantar em um restaurante Brass, Sofia, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Dr. Robbins e Greg. Sara que sabia o motivo do jantar estava sentado ao lado dele. Ele olhou nos olhos de todos e disse:

"Bem... convidei-os porque tenho que contar algumas coisas." A sua voz transmitia insegurança, mas respirou fundo e voltou a falar. "Vocês sabem que amanhã será meu último dia trabalhando como CSI, vou me aposentar..." Foi interrompido.

"Isso todos nos sabemos, Grissom!" Disse Catherine com um pouco de tristeza. "Você acha que estamos felizes com sua partida? Não!... Você vai fazer uma grande falta no laboratório." 

Grissom sorriu ao saber que sentiram sua falta. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.Teve que fazer um esforço para não chorar na frente deles. Continuou a falar: "É bom saber isso!... Mas nesses últimos meses venho recebendo vários pedidos de universidades que querem me contratar como professor. Resolvi aceitar uns desses convites, o da Universidade da Califórnia. Fiz essa escolha, porque eu nasci nesse estado, minha mãe ainda mora lá e acho que já ta na hora de voltar para casa."

"Vai atuar em que curso?" Perguntou Greg.

"Vou lecionar no curso de biologia."

Catherine levantou sua taça de vinho e disse: "Então vamos brindar. Ao Grissom e ao seu novo emprego."

Todos levantaram suas taças, brindaram e beberam. Sofia que estava na frente de Grissom perguntou. 

"Você disse que nos convidou para... "contar algumas coisas". Uma já foi dita, que você vai para a Califórnia. Quais são as outras?"

Grissom e Sara se se olharam por um momento. "Sara?..." Disse Grissom. 

"Ah..." Sara tomou um gole de água e voltou o olhar para todos que a olhavam com curiosidade. "Eu... Eu também estou indo embora!"

"O quê?" Quase que um grito, falou Greg. "Sara, mas por quê você vai embora?" 

"Calma Greg!" Tentou acalmá-lo. Respirou também fundo e em um só fôlego disse: "É que eu estou indo junto com o Grissom."

Todos olharam um para o outro tentando absorver o que acabaram de ouvir. Grissom resolveu explicar. 

"Sei que vocês estão estranhando, por que a Sara vai comigo!" Ele pegou a mão de Sara. "Eu e ela já estamos namorando há dois anos!"

"Espera aí! Você está me dizendo que estão escondendo isso dá gente há dois anos?" Perguntou assustado, Warrick.

"Sei que é estranho! Peço desculpas, mas a gente não queria que surgissem comentários que eu a favorecia só porque é minha namorada. Algo que nunca aconteceu, porém resolvemos tomar essa precaução..."

"Gil pensei que você nunca teria coragem de ter algo com ela! Sara parabéns. Você conquistou o coração desse homem!" Catherine com um largo sorriso disse.

"Obrigada Catherine. Vocês não sabem como foi difícil conquistá-lo." Sara ao dizer isso, todos riram do comentário. "Mesmo ele se opondo a minha decisão. Eu não ia conseguir ficar longe dele." Falou olhando para ele. " Então decidi deixar Las Vegas."

"Beija, beija..." Começou a pedir Greg, que depois teve a ajuda de Warrick e Nick e logo todos em um coro pediam um beijo.

Grissom e Sara olharam-se meio espantados com o pedido, mas um sorriso surgiu na face dos dois que se aproximavam até seus lábios se tocarem. Eles trocaram um beijo curto, por causa da timidez, mas apaixonado.

"Ao Grissom e a Sara." Brass pediu um brinde que foi atendido por todos.

"E vocês já sabem quando vão partir?" Perguntou Dr. Robbins com uma certa tristeza em seu olhar. Por perder seu grande amigo e Sara que o conquistou.

"A Sara ainda tem que acertar sua transferência para Los Angeles. E nós arrumarmos um lugar para morar." Respondeu Grissom que ainda segurava a mão de Sara. "Mas... ainda não acabou as noticias!"

"Não!" Todos quase juntos disseram esta palavra.

"Tanto eu quanto a Sara reconhecemos vocês como nossa família. Acho que é isso que sempre fomos. Mas nós não abandonaríamos vocês antes de uma despedida. Então todos estão convidados para comparecer na próxima quinta-feira, às 9h00 no Hotel Falcon para o nosso casamento!"

Um sorriso surgiu na face de cada um. Estavam atordoados com tanta noticias que receberam em poucos minutos. Passado o susto inicial, Nick resolveu falar.

"Nunca pensei que em um dia só receberia tantas noticias! Isso é incrivel"

"Então se preparem que tem mais uma. Juro que é a última, mas esta vocês têm que se segurarem na cadeira para não cair." Disse Grissom.

Todos se ajeitaram na cadeira e esperavam apreensivos a próxima noticia. As mãos de Grissom e Sara estavam mais unidas. Grissom pensou que até agora todos reagiram com espanto, mas aceitaram as noticias. Porém a próxima era a mais difícil e por isso deixou por último.

"Ah... Sara está grávida!" 

Não foi preciso prever que a expressão de todos mudou. Catherine que estava com uma cara nada amigável disse: 

"Vocês estão dizendo que vão se mudar para a Califórnia e conseqüentemente não veremos o nascimento de nosso sobrinho?"

"É mesmo!... Isso é sacanagem a gente não conhecer o pequeno ou pequena Grissom." Falou Greg.

Sara e Grissom espantaram-se com a reação de todos.

"Em nenhum momento falei que vocês não vão conhecê-lo." Falou Grissom.

"Claro! Nós traremos nosso filho aqui para conhecer os tios." Com um sorriso falou Sara.

"Bom saber! E... já escolheram os padrinhos?" Perguntou Greg.

"Ah... Não!" Respondeu Grissom e Sara respondeu balançando a cabeça. "Falando em padrinhos o do casamento... escolhemos o Brass e a Cath. Vocês aceitam?"

"Claro Gil!" Disse feliz Catherine.

"Vai ser uma honra" Respondeu Brass.

"Está bem!... E do seu filho?" Falou Nick.

"Ah... Pensamos a Sofia para madrinha." Respondeu Sara.

" Não acredito!... Obrigada!" Sofia respondeu quase chorando de alegria. 

"Ok... e o padrinho? Tem eu, o Warrick, o Doc, e o Nick. Quem vai ser?" Greg perguntou olhando para o casal em sua frente. 

"Amor?" Disse Sara em direção a Grissom. 

"Por quê sempre sou eu que tenho que fazer as escolhas difíceis?" Olhou para Sara. "Já sei!" Grissom chamou o garçom e pediu quatro palitos de dente. Foi entregue-lhe e por baixo da mesa para os outros não verem quebrou um palito ao meio. Depois de feito isso alinhou em sua mão escondendo a outra ponta dos palitos com seus dedos. "Quem pegar o palito menor será o padrinho! Greg primeiro, depois Warrick, Dr. Robbins e Nick."

Greg olhou para a mão de Grissom e indeciso pegou. "Droga!" Pegou o palito grande. 

Warrick foi o próximo, também não teve sucesso. Dr. Robbins com sua calma pegou o penúltimo palito. 

"Parabéns Doc você é o padrinho de nosso filho!" Disse Grissom.

O jantar ocorreu animado. Grissom e Sara trocavam de vez enquanto alguns beijos. Grissom olhava para todos com admiração. Nunca trabalhou com uma equipe tão esforçada, tão unida. Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e falou com emoção. 

"Amanhã com certeza não dará para falar direito com vocês. Acho que esse é o momento que tenho agradecê-los por tudo que fizeram por mim esses anos todos e do fundo do meu coração agradeço ter trabalhado e conheci vocês. Desculpe se algum dia os magoei, não era minha intenção! Vou sentir muita falta. Espero que nossa amizade nunca se desfaça. Muito obrigado por ter me feito uma pessoa melhor. Nunca vou esquecer isso!"

Fim


End file.
